dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
TRAPPISiN Chronicles
TRAPPISiN Chronicles are a series of episodic games that expanded upon the 1998 computer game TRAPPISiN. A total of nine episodes are released. Developed by Ritual Entertainment and powered by the heavily modified Doom 3 BFG game engine, the first episode "Emergence" was the first computer game by a major developer to both be produced episodically and delivered over the Internet without the intervention of a publisher. This was accomplished through Valve Corporation's Steam content delivery system. Plot On TRAPPIST-1e, Freeport City is a bustling, futuristic megacity with a population of 27,000,000 and described as a mix of New York, San Francisco, and Tokyo. Areas that are featured in Emergence include the Freeport Docks, SinTEK Supremacy Tower, and Radek's hidden drugs lab on board a beached, derelict oil tanker. Characters * Colonel John R. Blade (player): Colonel Blade is the leader of HardCORPS and is "obsessed" with bringing Elexis to justice, and now wants to take down Hester himself. * Elexis Sinclaire: Elexis is the CEO of SinTEK Industries and wants to speed up human evolution. To do this, she has made a mutagenic drug called "U4". * Hester Shaw: Hester, grieving from the death of Tom Natsworthy at the hands of the U4 injection, is a rival to Colonel Blade, determined to put an end of Elexis and try to rob him of his revenge. She is also being pursued by the Doom Slayer. * J.C. Armack: "A HardCorps hacker with a secret to keep" Jessica calls him "Skeeve". * Jessica Cannon: The newest addition to Blade's core team at HardCORPS, Jessica is able to infiltrate most secure lockups with ease. * Viktor Radek: Viktor Radek leads the Cartel, and is suspected of helping Elexis with U4 shipping. * Dr. Malcolm Betruger: Malcolm Betruger, is suspected of being the husband of Elexis. * Professor Nimrod Pennyroyal: A friendly author of adventure books whose authenticity is somewhat suspect, Nimrod Pennyroyal is suspected of helping Elexis. * Freya Rasmussen: Freya is suspected of aiding Hester. * Piotr Masgard: Piotr Masgard leads the Huntsmen of Arkangel, and is suspected of working with Elexis. * Jack Joyce: One of the helpful citizens of Freeport, Jack provides Blade some useful information aiding in his missions. He often intervenes in times of distress. * The Doom Slayer: Leader of the Doomguys, the Doom Slayer has been tracking Hester, intent on bringing her down just like Blade. * Admiral Elliot Swann: Elliot Swann leads the UGSF fleet at the TRAPPIST-1 system, and is serving as ambassador to the system. * Lieutenant Paul Serene: Paul Serene leads GeoSword Flight for the UGSF. * Captain Martin Hatch: Captain Martin Hatch serves as one of the gunners for GeoSword Flight of the UGSF. Development Ritual's original intention was to release an episode every six months that would cost US$19.95 and take around four to six hours to complete. A total of nine episodes were envisioned. Although originally released as a single-player game, various multiplayer modes were planned including co-operative and team based modes. One of Ritual's main design goals with SiN Episodes was to offer interactivity, character-driven gameplay, emergent AI, and a plot reflecting the choices made by players through an opt-in statistics system that aggregates play data to a database: the intention that future episodes would thus depend on the choices that are made by each player. Category:TRAPPISiN